I'm married to a vampire?
by Sister Of The Pharaoh
Summary: A vampire named Yusei Fudo recuses a girl named Laura from being attacked. As grateful as she is, Laura becomes shocked when she finds out that she is the destined mate to the vampire prince. Yusei/OC Yes, we will have lemons!
1. A savoir in the dark

**Sister of the Pharaoh: Hey guys! New Yusei Story! Yay! Naturally, there's a lemon in this, so you know the rules. If you can't take the heat, get out of the kitchen.**

**Please enjoy!**

**Disclamer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Laura was an eighteen year old, living on her own in Domino City. She came here, to achive her dream and make it as a famous illustrator. However, Laura had to focuse on making living first. So for the time being, she worked full time at two jobs. Laura was just closing up the burger place that was her second job. It was 10:30 P.M and she could barely stand up.

"Ugh, I'm so tried. Can't believe that jerk of a boss, left early and had me close again! Oh well, more money for me I guess." Laura said to herself as she began to walk home.

She was far to tried to wait for the last bus and didn't have enough money to call for a cab. Her mother had told her more than once to be careful since the streets were alot more dangerous these days. However Laura knew she could take care of herself, plus she didn't live that far away. Knowing a few karate moves was always helpful too. Still, Laura wanted to get to her apartment as soon as possible.

She had heard rumors of a vampire floating around in the city.

Of course it was probably just BS, but Laura was never when one to take chances. The moonlight shined brightly as Laura walked through the empty streets of the city. Street lamps flickered while moths hovered, attracted to the lights. Other shops had already long since closed with the owners in bed. The sound of her own shoes clacking against the sidewalk were Laura's only company in this setting.

She always enjoyed her nightly walks home. They were peaceful and quite.

Different from the always busy afternoons with people rushing to do this or that. It gave Laura a moment to go through her day in her mind. Just as she crossed the first innersection, Laura stopped at a jewlerey store window. At the front of the display was a beautiful sliver and moonstone locket in the shape of a crestant moon. It was also adorned with a pearl in middle. Laura eyes widened in amazement.

"So beautiful...too bad I don't have the money. Ah well, I'm not pretty enough to wear something like that anyway." Laura said as continued to walk home.

Just as she walked in front of an ally to get to the next block, Laura felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around fast to see a man wearing a torn gray shirt and tan shorts with greasy black hair. He stood about 6ft,2 and appeared to have had way too much to drink. His breath reaked of alchoil as he spoke.

"H-hey there...c-can you (hic) spare some company?"

Laura didn't even bother to answer and started to walk away from the man. Who got pissed off in a second and grabbed Laura by the shoulder threw her into the ally. She felt shaken as she tried to get up, only to be pinned to the ground by the man. He grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them above her head with one arm. The man then started to rip she shirt off with the other hand.

Laura shut her tight and tried to squrm, but the man's heavy weigth stopped her from doing much of that. Laura wanted to scream but she knew that would only get the man more angry. So much so that he would kill her. The man kissed Laura's neck slopply while squeezing her right breast. He squeezed so hard that it hurt and Laura cried out pain and desperation. She did not want this!

"AHH! SOMEONE HELP! PLEASE!" Laura cried.

The man slapped her across the face and pulled out a knife.

"You scream like that again and I'll cut that ugly face yours!" The man threatened.

Just as he was about to pull down Laura's skirt, a kick to the head knocked him into the left wall.

Laura sat up quickly to get a look at her savoir. He was about five foot nine, and appeared to be eigthteen. He was wearing a black tank top with a navey blue jacket, black leather pants and and brown boots. His hair was coal gray with streaks of blond and in the shape of a crab almost. He walked up to Laura and bent down in front of her on one kneen. His eyes softened and spoke to her softly.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" The young man asked.

His deep blue eyes seemed to calm Laura as he spoke.

"I-I think, (gulp) I-I'm alright... " Laura answered in a shakey voice.

"Good. Don't worry, your safe now."

Just then the drunken man charged at the boy, who easily dogged the attacked and knocked him back onto the ground. The drunk tried to get up and run, but the boy was fast. He blocked the man's escape and grabbed him by the neck. Lifting him into the air with ease, the young man glared at the scared drunk with anger. Scoffing at the man's fibbile try to undo the grip he had.

"You're not leaving, are you? The 'fun's' just about to start." The boy said.

"Y-your...Your not human!" The drunk cried.

"Heh, no shit sherlock." The boy said before tightening his grip on the neck and slamming against the wall.

"Now, tell me. What has this girl done to make you try and rape her? She was minding her own business till you bothered her."

"S-she was rude! I only asked her to keep me company and she just walked away! I had to teach her a lesson!" The drunk said in his defence.

The boy turned to look at Laura for a moment. She was shaking in fear and had tears down her face. She could barely talk without suttering and it was ovbious that a large bruse was growing on right breast. Laura got nervous, thinking that the boy believed the drunk until his soften again. He gazed at her with a calming look in his eyes. He then turned back to the man and threw him against another wall.

Glaring in anger.

"That, was your lame excuse?" The boy asked.

"Wha?"

"Your pathedic. I doubt your blood is even worth drinking." The boy said.

The drunk was confussied as too what the young meant until a pair of white fangs dove into his neck. The man screamed, but the boy quickly pulled away. Spitting out the small amount blood he sucked and coughing slightly. The boy then wipped the blood off his mouth with his wrist. Smearing it and causing a streak across his lips.

"Ugh, just as I thought, your blood is disgusting." The boy said.

"AHH! Y-your a monster!" The drunk screamed.

Which was the last thing he said before the boy snapped his neck. Killing him instantly. The young man then threw the body on the ground. Glaring at it in hatered.

"If anyone's the monster, it's you."

The young man said to the corps as he walked over to Laura. Who was still shaken, but seemed calmer now that it all over. The boy's gazed softened once again and kelt down in front of Laura. She gazed at the boy in front of her with tear filled aqua bule eyes. The boy raise a hand carefully to Laura's cheek, using a thumb to wipe away a tear from her eye.

Laura spoke with a shakey voice as the boy helped her stand up.

"T-thank you...Your a vampire, aren't you? If you are, then why did you save me? I'm a human."

"In all likely hood, he was planning to kill you once his was done with you. And I couldn't allow that to happen. Wheater human or vampire, there's no different in the value of a life." The boy said.

"I see."

The boy smiled at Laura and pulled her close to his chest. Rubbing her back to help calm her down. Laura couldn't help but feel relaxed as the man held her. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around the man in search of comfert. It was almost as if she knew him. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Whispering in her ear softly.

"_You were scared, weren't you? It's alright now. I'm here to protect you." _

He then looked over Laura and noticed that her ankel was twisted. Her head was bleeding slightly and she was so exgusted that she could barely walk. She was in no shape to go home by herself. Plus he doubted that she wanted to be home by herself after what happened.

"Your still pretty shaken up right? And it looks like you need medical attention. How about I walk you home?" The boy asked.

"Uh...thanks, but I think I'll be alright, ouch!" Laura said, as she felt a pain in her head.

"Looks like you got a concusion after being thrown against the ground like that. Let me help take you home." The boy offered.

He then gently picked up Laura bridel style and carried her out of the ally.

"Which apartment do you live in?" The young man asked.

"The one at the end of Mark street." Laura said pointed towards it.

"That's at least three blocks away. I doubt you would have made it there by your self." The boy said as he began to walked down the street.

"What's your name?" Laura asked as she began to fall asleep in the vampire's arms.

"Yusei Fudo."

* * *

**SOTP: Not bad, this is gonna be a four shooter or more depending on the reveiws or the course of the story. So I hope you guys like this! Review please!**


	2. I'm yours?

**SOTP: Hey guys! Sorry this one took a while, but here's chapter two. **

**Now I know Yusei might be, a little OC in this, but please understand, I had give him a tweak in personaltiy for this chapter.**

**You got an issue with that? Call my Lawyer and I'll see you in court.**

**Disclamer: I own NOTHING!**

* * *

Laura woke up in a room that was not her apartment. It was much nicer than hers, that she was sure of. The walls were white while the carpet was navey bule. The bed was queen size and had sheets that were black with a bule comferter. There was a desk with a few pictures and a tall book case. The only sorce of light was from moon that shined in through the window.

Laura sat up slowly to look around. She quickly wrapped her arms around her body, feeling the cold air in the room as she pushed the blankets off of her. A second later, the lights were flipped on and Laura turned to see the young man from before. He was wearing the same clothes as before, but had taken his jacket off. Showing off his muscular yet slim arms.

Laura put her right hand to her head as she remembered what happened. The young man in front of her was a vampire, who sucked the blood from the drunk who tried to rape her. She recalled the man telling her his name was Yusei. Laura couldn't believe that she was in the same room with a vampire. Let alone that this vampire saved her instead of sucking her blood.

Yusei smiled, making Laura blush as he sat down next to her on the bed.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Yusei asked.

"Um...okay I guess. Where I am?" Laura asked.

"My place. I was going to take you to your apartment, but I figured you didn't want to be alone after what happened. Plus you needed medical attention and wanted to make sure you were alright. I'm sorry." Yusei explained.

"No, it's okay. Your right, I would hate to be alone after that. Thank you, but why did you save me? You don't know me. Plus your a vampire, aren't just gonna suck my-" Laura started, getting cut off by Yusei.

"I know more about you than you think, Laura." Yusei answered, smirking with his eyes closed.

"How...do you-"

"I know that you love art and drawing. I know that you hate being alone. And I know that you sing to yourself when you can't sleep at night." Yusei said.

"But how? How do you know so much and why?" Laura asked.

"I've been searching for you for ten years now. Once I found you, I started following you, and learning about you. I knew your the were the one,when I first heard your name." Yusei said.

"The one? What do you do mean?! You think just because you saved me that I'll go to bed with you?! What exactly are you after?!" Laura asked.

Compelelty surprized when Yusei began to laugh. A confussed look on her face.

"Sorry...it's just, I knew you would say that." Yusei said.

"Really?"

"I've been watching you for so long, I just know how your gonna react sometimes. Listen, I know you think I'm a stalker, but I'm not. And your right, I am a vampire, but I would never hurt you." Yusei said.

"But why have you been looking for me?" Laura asked.

"Because your the one whose ment for me...to be my mate." Yusei explained, finishing that last part with a slight blush.

"What...?!" Laura asked in shock.

"You know the story, right? When a vampire is born, part of our energy becomes mixed with some engery from our future mate. It then becomes apart of us our whole lives. That energy reacts in our heart, when the person we're meant to be with is near. Being a human or vampire doesn't matter. What does is that we find the one ment to save our heart from the darkness of being alone." Yusei said.

"I know the story, of course! My grandmother told me that story all the time! But, your saying that I..."Laura started with a blush as Yusei finished explaining.

"Yes, your the one who I'm meant to be with..." Yusei said as he wrapped Laura in a warm embrace.

Laura blushed as Yusei held her. She couldn't believe that she could be the mate of a vampire. A fearsome creature whose was the ruler of the night, destroyer of anyone in their path. Whose only wish, was to find their eternal soul mate. A moment later Yusei broke the embrace and turned away.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be so forward. I know it's alot to take in at once." Yusei said.

"No, your fine. But, I think you have me mistaken with someone else. Someone plain and hot tempered like me, could never-"

"Your wrong, you shouldn't compare yourself to your friends, or the women who look down on you at your job. Your ten times the person they will ever be, because you have a better heart." Yusei said.

Making Laura smile from the comment. Yusei then cupped Laura's face tenderly, smiling a true smile as he gazed at her with eyes full of adoration.

"Don't be so harsh on yourself. And don't critisize your talent either. It's beautiful, just like you are..." Yusei said.

Which made Laura blush, but smile as she nodded as a thank you. After a moment, Laura realised that she wanted to get to know more about Yusei. To be closer to him, so they would both know each other.

"Well, since you know so much about me, what can you tell me about you?" Laura asked.

"What do you want to know?" Yusei asked in return with a small smile.

"Anything."

* * *

Before they knew it, Yusei and Laura ended up for over three hours about each other. Yusei was funny, loyal, incredibly smart and cared very much for those close to him. He was also very kind hearted, and willing to help a friend in need. Laura enjoyed being with Yusei very much. He was very understanding and warm. The kind of person that she always wanted to have a relatationship with.

Yet, part of him seemed uneasy, like he was carrying the world on his shoulders. It made Laura want to help him in some way. She had to admit, she was growning attacted to Yusei rather quickly. After talking for a while, Yusei became quite and looked down. It was almost like he seemed lost in a dream like state. Like he wanted the moment to last forever.

"Yusei? What's wrong?" Laura asked.

"Laura, Do you like being with me?"

The question was rather sudden, but Laura smiled and answered.

"Yes I do. Very much, I was surprized at first of course. But after talking with you, I feel like I've known you longer than just tonight."

"I'm glad. I feel the same way. I don't feel so lonely when I'm around you." Yusei said.

"Your lonely? Have you been by yourself alot?" Laura asked.

"Yeah, most of my friends are in different parts of the world. Searching for their own mates. I've been searching by myself for over ten years." Yusei answered.

Hearing that hit home for Laura hard. Ever since she moved to the city half a year ago, Laura had a hard time making friends and she too felt really alone. Laura thought that it must have been hard for Yusei. To alone, looking for someone. Plus when you finally fine that person, you have no idea how to talk to them. Laura could truly understand Yusei's loneliness cause of that.

"That's why I didn't want to have a relatationship with you just based on the fact that you were my mate. I wanted to get to know you as a person,a friend. And to understand you. And before I knew it, I learned to love everything about you." Yusei explained

"Then why didn't you just apperouch me before?" Laura asked.

"Because I was nervous. I was afraid that you would reject me. So I decided that I would have been happy just staying near you and knowing you were safe. Watching you quitely from afar, I would have been fine if that was only way I could love you." Yusei confessed.

Laura felt moved by Yusei's devotion. She wrapped her arms around Yusei's neck, wanting to comfert him and except his love. Yet it was still so new to her, she wasn't she how to. However Laura could just by the way Yusei spoke that he wasn't lying. The akward yet gentle way he returned her embrace, told her that he truly loved her. It was also easy to see that Laura was Yusei's first love.

No wonder he didn't apperouch her before. He didn't know how to. Yusei smiled as he held Laura. The vampire felt like he was in a dream. Finally get to hold the one he watched and protected for so long. It was a dream he never wanted to wake up from. Even if it was a dream, Yusei was willing to sleep forever if it was the only place he could be with Laura. He truly loved that much.

"Could we, stay like this? Your body is so warm, it feels good." Yusei asked.

"Sure, I don't mind. Yusei? Are you always so cold?" Laura asked.

Noticing that Yusei's body felt like ice. Like he had been outside in the cold winter wind for hours on end.

"Mostly, yes. Vampires are the undead. We don't have heart beats, so even though we suck blood, it doesn't flow through our bodies. Does it bother you?" Yusei asked as he tenderly stroked her hair.

"No, it just seems sad. Hold me closer, I'll help keep you warm." Laura answered.

Making Yusei smile happly as he pulled Laura closer to him. Yusei pulled away after a moment and gazed into Laura's eyes. Laura blushed as Yusei came within inches of her face. Smiling with warmth in his eyes as his right hand ceressed her face, whispering softly.

"_Can I kiss you?" _Yusei asked.

Laura nodded and allowed Yusei to snake an arm around waist. Yusei kissed her tenderly and Laura returned it with no hesitation. It was the first time she had ever kissed a man, but it felt so right. After a few minutes which felt like forever, the two broke apart. Laura was still in a slight gaze as Yusei cupped her cheeck to gaze into her eyes.

"Thank you. I'm glad I could be with you. Even if only short time. I should take back to your apartment now. Are you feeling alright?" Yusei asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm okay. Is there something wrong? Do you not want me around anymore?" Laura asked sadly.

Yusei smiled and answered her with warmth in his voice.

"No, I would love it if I could spend more time with you. It's just, the sun is gonna come up soon, and I need to get some sleep."

"Oh, okay. Sorry for keeping you up." Laura said as she stood up from the bed.

"Don't be. I would love it if I could see you again." Yusei said while taking Laura's hand in his.

"Well, maybe I'll see you tomorrow. I mean, today. Once you've had some sleep."

"Heh, yeah. I'd like that." Yusei said.

Suddenly the grandfather clock on the wall in the hallway struck 5: AM.

"I better get you back. You afraid of hights?" Yusei asked as he opened the balcony door.

"No." Laura answered.

"Good, were gonna have to fly in order for me to get you back before the sun comes up. You don't mind, do you?" Yusei asked as the two stepped onto the balcony.

"No, but is it safe?"

Yusei held out his hand to Laura and gave her a look of determation and promise. His deep bule eyes, shined in the disappering moonlight as he gazed at her in the cool morning wind. His voice was strong and trusting as he spoke.

"I would never drop you. I swear."

"Okay then." Laura said as she took Yusei's hand.

Yusei then lifted her into his arms and held bridle stlye like before. Yusei then lifted his head high and took a deep breath as his wings sretched. After which, Yusei off the balcony and flew through the air. Laura hid her face in Yusei's chest. Clenching her eyes shut, scared to look down. Yusei looked at her and smiled. It made him happy that Laura clung to him for comfert.

"It's okay, Laura. Open your eyes. You'll love this." Yusei said.

Laura slowly opened her eyes and they widened at the scene before her. The sky was a beautiful purple, pink, dark bule and light bule color. The veiw of the city from above was amazing as the moon still hung in a corner of the sky. The way the sun light began to creep in on the horizen felt like magic. The whole scene made something spark inside of Laura. Like a sence of freedom she never felt before.

"Yusei, it's gorgus! I can't believe how lovely this is."

"I knew you would like it. " Yusei said as he dipped downwards.

All too soon, Yusei landed on the balcony of Laura's room at her apartment. Relucnetly, Laura let go of Yusei as he set her down on the floor.

"Try to get some sleep before your next job, alright?" Yusei said.

"Yes, I will. Thank you, Yusei."

"I know I threw alot at you at once. I'm sorry about that. Know that even though your the one chosen for me, you can refuse. You can forget about me and go on with the life you have now. I'd understand. Not everyone is able to except a vampire as their lover." Yusei said sadly.

"You mean, someone rejected a vampire before?" Laura asked.

Yusei didn't answer. He turned his back to Laura and lowered his gazed to the ground. Laura felt sad as Yusei stayed quite. She tried to place a hand on his shoulder, but Yusei jumped up onto the balcony railing. Almost as if Laura was about to touch a wound that Yusei was still healing from. His voice sounded lonely and quite as he spoke.

"Not everyone believes that a vampire can have love towards another person. Especially if that person is human."

Laura felt a pang in her heart at Yusei's words. He spoke as if he was betrayed by someone who he loved. Someone who was pericous to him at one time. Yusei was quite again before turning his head slightly to gaze at Laura's face once more.

"It's your choice if you want to be with me. I'll give you some time to think about it." Yusei said, jumping off the railing a second later.

Laura ran to the railing and looked down before looking up to see Yusei fly off into the early morning sky. Laura felt a blush on her face as Yusei turned back and smiled at her. Waving goodbye before turning forward again. With that, Yusei disappered from site, a moment before the sun rose. It's great light covering everything it touch as it shined brightly.

Laura walked into her apartment through the sliding glass door with a tried and cofussed mind. Changing out of her clothes, she felt a sence of lonliess as she crawled into bed and closed her eyes.

Seeing Yusei's face her thoughts as she dirfted off to sleep.

* * *

**SOTP "Hey peeps. Again, sorry this took so long. I was gonna add lemon to this chapter but then I thought, that's rushing things too much, isn't it? Anyway don't worry, their will be one in here soon. For now, I'm going to bed. It's freaking one in the morning! Goodnight! Sleep tight! Reveiw if you want this updated, alright?**


	3. May I take you out?

**SOTP: Hey all! Chapter three! Hope you like!**

**Disclamer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Laura woke up from a nap three hours after being dropped off by Yusei. Her eyes went when she looked at her alarm clock and jumped out of bed in a heartbeat. Knowing she would be late. Laura quickly changed and ran like wild fire towards her part time job at the '_Rose Garden'. _A small bakery and cafe where she also worked part time.

It was a quite place, where people liked to relax. It was very comfertable and had a soft atmosphere. A bunch of roses were set in a vase on each table. The walls were decorated with different figurines that sat on selfs. Painted a honey like color with a green border and roses painted on the walls as well. The smell of sweet cakes, pasteries and warm tea filled the air as the customers chatted away.

It was one of those rare places in a city where you could walk in and it instantly felt like home. Laura ran inside and met up with her co-worker Akemi behined the cash register. She had long, jet black hair with gold eyes that seemed to sparkle. It was obivous was her name ment, bright beauty. Laura smiled as she walked up to Akemi who turned towards her after finishing with a customer.

"Hey, Akemi." Laura greeted.

"Your late!" Akemi scolded, her face going from pleasent to pissed in five seconds.

"Yeah well, not as late as last week. So, how have you been?" Laura asked.

"Fine, quit with the chit chat, and get started on helping customers, will you?" Akemi asked.

"Uh, sure." Laura said as she went to the back to punch in.

"Akemi, you don't have to be so mean." Said Kelly, another co-worker who helped with the baking.

"Well, if she was on time instead of wasting it with shopping and guys, I wouldn't have to be! Lazy slug." Akemi said.

Laura just inored Akemi's comment as she started work. Akemi always said things like that because she was older and thought Laura was inmature. Laura didn't care what other people thought about her. So she never told Akemi that she to work three part time jobs just to pay bills and save money for college. Or that she hardly got any sleep because that plus working on her appalcations for art school.

Laura felt she didn't have to prove herself to anyone, but herself. So she didn't. After the morning rush, Laura was helping Akemi with a pick up order when the door opened. The girls looked up and Laura gasped. Walking in the cafe wearing a black jacket, matching pants, white under shirt and brown boots was Yusei! The same vampire who saved her last night.

Yusei nodded to the both of them and sat down at a table in the corner. Laura stood there shocked until Akemi jabbed her hard in the elbow.

"Ouch!"

"Quit gaking and serve that guy!" Akemi whispered.

"Why me? I was suppose to help you." Laura said.

"I got this, that guy was looking at you. Besides, he's cute." Akemi said.

"You sure?" Laura asked.

"Go take his order and I'll forgive you for being late." Akemi said as she handed Laura a pad and a pen.

"Okay. Thanks." Laura said.

She walked over nervously to Yusei's table and coughed to clear her throat before speaking.

"Hey there! Can I take your order?" Laura asked.

"Just some hot chocolate please." Yusei requested.

"Sure. Is that all? We also have some great chocolate chip cookies, just out of the oven." Laura offered.

"Yeah, that's all." Yusei said with a straight face.

Laura was confused as she went to get Yusei's order. He was acting like he didn't know her at all. What surprized her the most was that he was walking a round in broad day light. A few minutes laters, Laura came back with a cup of hot coco with two gaint marshmellows. She set the cup down carefully so as not to spill and smiled.

"Here ya go. Hope you like it. Try not to burn yourself." Laura said in a friendly manner.

"Thanks alot." Yusei said.

Laura turned around to see that Akemi had gone to the back. So she took this oppertunity to talk to Yusei. Laura leaned in close and whispered so as not draw attention.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were a vampire!" Laura said.

"I am. I wanted something warm to drink." Yusei answered bluntly.

"Then how are you walking around in the sunlight?" Laura asked.

"I'm wearing protection." Yusei answered vagely.

"What kind of protection? Your bad ass biker look? Wait, what's smell? It's like lotion, but has a maple leaf like smell." Laura said as she noticed the faint smell.

"Light blocking gel. My Dad came up with it. His a scienctis. When wearing this, I can walk in the sunlight for five hours." Yusei answered.

"Oh, I see. That's cool." Laura commented.

Yusei didn't say anything, so Laura left him to finish his drink. Feeling like she was getting the cold shoulder from him. A few minutes later, Laura came back with Yusei's check. He pulled out five dollors for his bill and handed it to her. After Yusei left, Laura went to clean off the table. She noticed a folded peice of paper under the cup. Laura opened the paper to see a fifty dollar bill and a note inside.

**(**_**A tip for your great service.**_

_**Sorry if I was troubling you. I just wanted to see you again.**_

_**Meet me at 'Twilight's Eve' Tonight?**_

_**Yusei.)**_

* * *

**SOTP "Oooh! Somone's got a date! Reveiw please!**


	4. First date, second kiss

**SOTP: Hey all! Chapter four! YAY!**

**Disclamer: I own nothing including the song More by Usher.**

* * *

When the cafe closed up at 6:30, Laura told Akemi and Kelly about the note Yusei left her. Needless to say, Laura blushed like mad when Kelly squealed in glee. Akemi seemed a little unsure about it. As exticed as Laura was, she didn't know if she should go or not. So she decided to asked her co workers for some advice.

"You should totally go! 'Twilights eve' is _the _place to go on a date!" Kelly said.

"You are also aware that vampires have supposedly been spotted there? It's only a myth, but still police found a corpse of a drunken criminal last night with holes in his neck!" Akemi said.

Laura gulped as she recalled what happened last night. She had to admit she was scared when Yusei picked up the man that attacked her with ease off the ground. His sliver fanges, glisting in the moonlight as he sucked away the crismon liquid from the drunks neck before snapping it in half. Even so, Yusei did that to save her.

He was gentle when he embraced her and the way his kiss felt was so tender. Laura blushed thinking of the kiss. Yusei didn't seem like the monsters in the movies. He seemed kind, loyal and someone with good morals. Yet the look in Yusei's eyes when he dropped her off this morning had a scence of lonliness. A lonliness that had been there for a long time.

Laura was pulled out of her thoughts by Kelly's exicited chatter.

"Laura, you have to go! I've seen that guy in here before, he's cute! You should grab him while you got his attention!"

"Well, I guess. What do you think Akemi?" Laura asked.

"If you got the time to waste on a guy, go ahead. Some us are actually trying to make a life for our selves. But don't blame me if you get turned into a vampires breakfast." Akemi answered as she started blancing the register.

"Akemi!" Kelly scolded.

"No, it's okay Kelly. Well, I guess I better go home and get ready. I'll talk to you guys laters." Laura said as she grabbed her purse and left.

"Akemi, why do you have to be so rough on her?" Kelly asked.

"Because she's too easy going! Her mom pays for a apartment for her to live in with everything! She doesn't have to worry about bills, or paying off a car! She gets to live easy and that's why she's so navie! It's not my business if something happens to her cause she can't take care of herself. Laura either needs to get tougher, or she's gonna get chewed up and spit out." Akemi answered.

Kelly wasn't sure how to answer. Akemi then took a deep breath and calmed herself before speaking.

"I'm sorry, your right I was harsh. It's just Laura reminds me of my kid sister. She got hurt because she was to trusting and I don't want the same thing to happen to Laura. That's why I'm so tough." Akemi explained.

"I understand, but Laura's not as navie as you think. And she's not that much of a slacker either. She's going through alot more than you think." Kelly said.

"What do you mean?" Akemi asked.

"Ask her yourself, Laura thinks people who go behind others backs instead of asking them up front for the answers are cowards." Kelly said.

Akemi nodded and the two continued to close up for the night.

* * *

Laura went back to her apartment and changed her clothes before running out the door. She changed into a red mini shirt with a black sleeveless turle neck top, white stockings and black boots. Laura couldn't help but feel exticed as she went to meet up with Yusei. 'Twilight's eve' was a popular dance club. It was the perfect place for people to have a good time.

There was also a quite lounge in the back for couples. Laura's eyes went wide as she walked in. The darkened club was completely lit up with floressence lights and disco balls twirling around. The dance floor was huge and a surrounded by a wrap around balacony. As the music blared, people were dancing, laughing and enjoying themsleves.

Laura looked around to see if she could find Yusei, but he wasn't around. She then noticed that a crowd had formed a circle in the middle. Curious, she walked up to the crowd of excited as they cheered. Laura weaved back and forth through the large crowd to get a better a look. After finally finding an opening, Laura looked passed the crowd and gasped in surprized.

Turned out that the dancer getting everyone's attention was Yusei. Laura found out why as a new song started up.  
_  
__If you really want more, scream it out louder,_  
_Get it on the floor, bring out the fire,_  
_And light it up, take it up higher,_  
_Gonna push it to the limit, give it more._

_Watch me as I dance under the spotlight-_  
_Listen to the people screaming out more and more, _  
_  
'Coz I create the feeling that keep 'em coming back, _  
_Yeah, I create the feeling that keep 'em coming back, _  
_  
So captivating when I get it on the floor._

_Know y'all been patiently waiting, I know you need me, I can feel it,_  
_I'm a beast, I'm an animal, I'm that monster in the mirror._

_The headliner, finisher, I'm the closer, winner._  
_Best when under pressure with second's left I show up._

_If you really want more, scream it out louder,_  
_Get it on the floor, bring out the fire,_  
_And light it up, take it up higher,_  
_Gonna push it to the limit, give it more._

Laura became quickly intranced by Yusei's dancing. He moves were exactly in time with the music. Almost as if he was one with rhythm. Making him look even more mysterious as he glided across the floor. Once the music ended, Yusei made a finishing pose and everyone cheered. Yusei then looked up and smiled when he noticed Laura in the back ground.

Yusei made his way through the crowd as the people backed away to let him pass. Yusei came up to Laura and greeted her with a smile.

"You came, I'm glad." Yusei said.

"Thanks for inviting me. That just now was crazy. Your really good." Laura complamented.

"Thanks, I like to dance every now and then." Yusei said as he lead Laura over to a booth near the juice bar.

They slid into the booth and order some sodas before silenice fell between the two of them. Laura felt like she was in a daze as she watch Yusei from across the table. His hair was a little deshelved slightly covering his face. The lights from the clieling reflected in Yusei's deep bule eyes. Allowing Laura to lose herself in them.

She noticed that Yusei's lips were only inches apart. They seemed soft and tender, just like they were when they first kissed. Laura blushed and quickly turned her head towards the dance floor at that thought. Trying to get the memory out of her head til she felt Yusei grab her hand. Making her turn back to look at Yusei as he took a small breath before he spoke.

"I'm sorry about earlier today. I tend to keep to myself in public."

"Oh, I understand. That's okay, but I think I should give you that fifty back. It's too much, I can't except it." Laura said as she was about to pull out her wallet.

"Keep it. I want to you to have it, and you deserve it." Yusei said, stopping her from giving him the money.

"You sure? Okay, then. Thank you."

"So, are you feeling okay?" Yusei asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Last night you were really shaken up. But you seemed alright when I went to see you at the cafe." Yusei explained.

A light bulb went off in Laura's head at that statement. The reason Yusei went outside and risked being seen as a vampire was because he wanted to check on her. To see if she was still frightened or hurt from the attack last night. Laura hung her head in shame thinking back to how she acted before. Yusei was only worried about her and instead of a thank you, she just bit his head off.

Laura looked up at Yusei with regret in her eyes a moment later. Feeling ashamed of her behavore as she spoke.

"Yusei, I'm so sorry. I was so rude to you before and you were just checking up on me. But I only acted that way because I was worried about you. I thought you might be in trouble if someone noticed that you were a vampire. And I didn't know that you had the light blocking gel on. Anyway, that's no accuse and I'm sorry."

Yusei smiled at Laura and placed a hand over hers. Making her blush slightly as he spoke with a comferting tone in his voice.

"I understand. I had a feeling that's why you were upset. You don't have to apologize, I'm glad you were conserned for me. It's partly my fault too, when I don't have enough sleep and walk around in the day light my personatily slightly changes. Even with the light blocking gel on, I can be a bit stand offish. But I'm glad you understand."

"You really are nice Yusei, and I feel bad that I still haven't thanked you properly for saving me." Laura said.

"You don't have to thank me, I'm just glad that I could help you." Yusei said.

Making Laura smile, she never thought that she would meet someone like Yusei. Someone warm, kind, smart and understanding. He was so much different than other guys she met. Then again, Yusei wasn't like everybody else. Not just cause he was a vampire, but because he wasn't stuck up or narrow minded. He was open, forgiving and never give up on anything.

Yusei was someone full of strong belifes and fulled by hope for those around them. Someone who was rare to find in this world. Realizing she dosed off, Laura shook herself from her thoughts. She looked up to see Yusei with a questioning look on his face before smiling at her warmly.

"Where'd you go?" Yusei asked.

"No where, sorry." Laura answered.

"It's fine. Hey, do you want to go somewhere else? It's starting to get a little noisy in here." Yusei suggested.

"Yeah, and I'm not that much of a fan of rap." Laura said.

"Same here." Yusei agreed.

Yusei paid the check and the two of them went up to the roof. The cool wind blew gentely, quickly pushing the clouds across the night sky. Allowing the moon to come out of hiding and shine brightly. Yusei leaned against the railing and stared up at the sky. Laura walked up slowly next to him and shivered. Wrapping her arms around herself to keep warm. Yusei noticed this and pulled off his jacket.

"Here, wouldn't want you to get sick." Yusei said.

"Thanks."

"It's nice out, tonight." Yusei commented.

"Yeah, too bad you can't really see the stars. That's the one I don't like about the city." Laura said, leaning against the railing next to Yusei.

"You like the stars and planets alot, huh?" Yusei asked.

"Mm-hm. Not sure why, but I've always been attracted to them."

"Me too." Yusei said.

"Really?" Laura asked.

"Yeah, my name actually means 'planetary'. So I guess it would make sence that I would be attracted to planets and stars." Yusei said.

"That's cool. My name just means 'Laural tree'." Laura said.

"Maybe, but that's only one meaning."

"Huh?" Laura asked.

"The name Laura also means 'honor' and 'shining'. And I can see that in you. You shine beautifully whenever your doing something you love. " Yusei complamented.

"T-thanks."

"I should be thanking you. I was so afraid that you would push me away when we first met." Yusei said.

"I understand why would you think that way. But I'm not afraid of you, Yusei. I like being with you." Laura said.

Yusei's eyes softened and smiled as he cupped her face. Leaning in close to kiss her softly. Laura returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around Yusei's neck. The vampire place one hand on the small of Laura's back. The other, Yusei placed behind her head to pull her closer. He licked Laura's lips gentley with his tounge, asking for entry.

Laura gasped, allowing Yusei to slid in and taste her mouth. While encourging her to join him with her own. Laura shyly joined him in the passionate duel. A moan escaping her lips as the two broke apart. Noticing her legs getting weak, Yusei pulled Laura close to him to hold her up. He smiled as he nuzzled his face in her hair. Yusei felt so happy, being with Laura like this was a dream he had for a long time.

A dream that finally came true after watching from afar for so long.

* * *

**SOTP: Awwww! I hope you guys liked this. I plan on add a little bit of drama in the next one. Keep those reveiws coming, please!**


	5. Another Vampire?

**SOTP: Hey guys! I know, I know! It took me forever to update this again! I'M SORRY! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclamer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Laura couldn't help but feel safe in Yusei's arms. The night wind that blew by didn't even faze Laura as she held Yusei close. Hoping that the moment wouldn't end. Never had she felt this way about anyone before. Yusei was so different from other guys who would hit on her. Yusei was kind, gentle, smart and so many other things that Laura didn't know about. Things that she wanted to know.

Wheater Yusei was a human or vampire didn't matter. What mattered was that he was there when Laura needed him. It was obivous how much Yusei cared for her and how much he really wanted a chance to prove it. All these thoughts went through Laura's mind as she laid her head on Yusei's chest. Feeling at peace as she closed her eyes.

"You okay?" Yusei asked after a moments.

"Mm-hm. I just feel comfertable right now. It's strange. For once I don't feel lonely or pressured or anything. It's nice." Laura said.

"It is, isn't it?" Yusei asked as he came in to kiss Laura one more time.

Laura was about to kiss back when she realized how late it was. Laura then turned her head and pulled away from Yusei.

"Laura? What's wrong?" Yusei asked.

"Yusei I'm sorry. But I have to go back. It's nine o'clock and I have to get up early tomorrow to pull a triple shift at the cafe." Laura explained.

"I understand. Can I walk you back home?" Yusei offered.

"Sure." Laura agreed.

Making Yusei smile. On the way back to her apartment, Laura and Yusei talked about all kinds of different things. Things they liked, things they didn't like, their friends and family. When they arrived at the door, Yusei pulled a small box out of his pocket. Yusei then slipped the box in Laura's purse while she was sticking her key in her door.

Yusei smiled at Laura when she turned around after sneaking in the object. Making her blush even more as he spoke.

"Thanks again for tonight."

"Sure, see you soon." Laura said.

Yusei nodded and left while Laura went inside her apartment. Alot of emoitions were flowing through Laura's body as she laid down on her bed. With all her thoughts compeletly filled with Yusei. His face, his voice, everything about Yusei was stuck in her mind. Not that she minded, something about Yusei seemed relaxing as she fell asleep. Not even bothering to take her clothes off.

Laura smiled as she allowed herself to slip into her dreams.

* * *

Mean while Akemi was walking home after doing some last minute shopping. Part of her was worried for Laura but she also knew that it was her choice. If she got bitten, Akemi figured it wasn't her problem. Yet that was also how her sister ended up in the hospital. Just as she was about to turn the corner, Akemi heard a groan coming from an alley way.

Now normally she would have just on, but something told her to check it out.

Akemi was careful as she looked into the alley. Making sure that it wasn't some kind of trap. As she got closer, Akemi gasped and at she found. It was a man, dressed in a white and purple trench coat with black jeans and matching boots. Since it was so dark, she couldn't see his face. However she could see that He also wore A shaped earings and a grey choker as well.

The man had nasty a wound on his left arm and gashes on both legs. Both were bleeding badly and the man was breathing was Akemi noticed the wings on his back and gasped in fear. This man was a vampire. At that moment she was about to turn and run away, but hearing him hiss in pain again made her stop. Akemi then realized that vampire or not, she couldn't just leave him there hurt like that.

Carefully, Akemi walked up to the man slowly. Not wanting to scare or startle him. she became slightly nervous and a bit frightened as she spoke.

"H-hello?"

"Who's there?!" The man asked sharply, keeping his gaurd up.

"M-my name is Akemi. I don't want to hurt you." Akemi said.

"Are you demon or vampire?" The man asked.

"Neither. I'm a human and I'm not gonna do anything to hurt you. I just want to help." Akemi said.

For a few minutes, the two were silent. Akemi didn't know wheater the man was trying to trap her, or just thinking of what to do next. After a while he spoke again.

"I can't see you very well, come closer." The man said softly.

Akemi walked up closer to the man, being careful so as not to let her gaurd down. Once close enough, Akemi was able to see that man looked no older than 19 or 20 years old. He had aymesth eyes and spiked up blond hair. The man's eyes examined Akemi carefully as she got closer. Gazing into her soul through her eyes, he could tell her intenstions were true. He could also tell she was afraid.

The man thought it admerable that she wanted to help dispite that fear.

"Can I asked what attacked you?" Akemi asked.

"Some demons who decided to play dirty. I was looking for a friend of mine and I heard he was in this city. I told by another vampire that I could meet my friend here, but it turns out that I fell into the vampire killers trap." The man said with a laugh at himself.

"Vampire killers?" Akemi asked.

"Their a group of demons who try to take out powerful vampires. Their weak demons really, the only reason I'm in this shape is because they caught me off gaurd." The man explained.

"I'm sorry about that. If you like, I could get you some medical treatment." Akemi offered.

"You're sure you don't mind helping a vampire?" The man asked.

"You don't seem like you would hurt me. Your not as scary as other vampires. Plus if you wanted to hurt me, wouldn't you have done so already?" Akemi asked.

"Perhaps, but I make it a rule not to attack humans, unless I really have too." The man said.

Akemi smiled. She liked this guys attitude and he didn't seem to want to hurt her. Being careful of his wounds, she lifted one arm over her shoulder and helped the man to stad up. Together they walked out of the ally and towards Akemi's apartment.

"I'm sorry for this." The man said.

"Don't be. It's not I couldn't just leave you there. And I live by myself, so it's no trouble. By the way,what's your name?" Akemi asked as they walked on.

"Jack Atlas."

* * *

**SOPT: Looks like things are gonna get interesting from here! Please reveiw!**


	6. Building a connection

**SOTP: Hey guys! Chapter six! Yay!**

**Disclamer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Akemi wasn't sure what came over her as she brought Jack to her apartment. For all she knew, he could bite her and leave her for dead. At the same time however, it wouldn't be right for her to just leave Jack there. Maybe Akemi thought it was stupid to help this vampire, but she knew it was the right thing to do. After digging through her purse, Akemi found her keys and helped Jack get inside her apartment.

Akemi helped Jack walk inside and gentely laid him down on the couch. She then went to the bathroom and found her first aid kit. When Akemi walked back into the living room, she found Jack taking his jacket and shirt off. Akemi quickly turned her head as bright red covered her cheeks. Jack turned to see Akemi and smirked at seeing her blush.

"Never seen a man half naked before?" Jack teased.

"Shut up! Of course I have. Now let me see that arm." Akemi said as she sat down next to him.

She opened up the kit and pulled out achoil, anticeptic, cotton balls and bandages. Akemi was careful as she treated the wounds on Jacks arm and legs. After she was done, she went to her parents closet and got some of her Father's clothes for Jack to change into for the night.

"These are excellent wound dressings, did you train as a medic?" Jack asked.

"No, my parents are doctors. They taught me how to do this in case something happened. Their either always on business trips, at work or a confrance. So I pretty much live alone." Akemi explained as she put away the first aid kit.

"In this big apartment on your own? Do you have any friends that visit?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, some friends from work. But I'm sometimes a little harsh without realizing it." Akemi said.

"Be sure to take care of them. Friends are a very important thing to have."

"And what would a vampire know about friends? Especially you. You look like a loner type to me." Akemi said.

"I was at one time. A long time ago I gave up everything I knew in order to gain power. But I almost lost what was truly important. When my plans fell through and I was alone, my friends helped me. And I learned that they were worth more than my pride." Jack explained.

"Really?"

"Not every vampire is a blood thirsty monster. In fact almost all of us take up a code to never hunt the innocent. But their are rouge vampires who go against that law." Jack said.

"I see. You know, your not so bad. For a vampire." Akemi said with a smile.

"Hmp, yeah well don't let it get around. I have a bit of a reputation." Jack said while smirking.

"I see. Anyway, you want something to drink? Sorry, I don't have any tomato juice."

"Actually I would like a cup of coffee if you have any." Jack said.

"Sure."

Akemi then went to the kicthen and started to make a pot of decafe. She couldn't help but smile while of Jack. He seemed, different from other people. Human or vampire, Jack wasn't like anybody Akemi had ever met before. Something about this situation felt different too. Akemi was used to being by herself, but being with someone else felt kind of nice.

It was something that made Akemi feel comfertable and relaxed for once. Two things she haven't felt in quite a long time. After the coffee was done brewing, Akemi poured the hot lquid carefully in a coffee cup. She took the cup into the living room, where she found Jack sitting on the couch in her father's PJ's. Akemi couldn't help but snicker at the site.

She then placed the cup on the coffee table and sat next to Jack on the couch.

"So, you sure you don't mind having a vampire around?" Jack asked as he took a sip.

"No I guess not. I mean I can't just throw you out. You can stay until your wounds heal. Besides the streets here seem to getting pretty dangerous. Even for vampires."

"I really am grateful for all this. I'll find some way to pay you back." Jack said.

"You don't have too." Akemi said with surprize in her voice.

She wasn't expecting payment in return.

"Yes I do. Your one of the first humans I've met in this city that's been this kind to me. Everyone else is either hesitent or nervous around me. Hmp, of course I shouldn't be surprized. I am a vampire after all."

Akemi's eyes widened for a moment before placing a hand on Jack's. The vampired turned to see the girl stairing off into space with a sad tone of voice as she spoke.

"That's not only reason. I know how that feels. People notice how different you are from them, and get scared by it. They don't understand you, so they try to interact with you as little as possible. I always treated that way because my parents were such famous people. Everyone else just assumed that I was just some snobby rich girl. And I am no better than them because I assumed the same of one of my friends."

"We all make mistakes. People just need time to understand what's different to them." Jack said.

"Hmm, yes. I think your right. Heh, this is so strange. I'm having a converstation like this with someone I just met." Akemi said with a laugh.

"Some people are like that. You feel so comfertable with them right off the bat, that you can tell them anything." Jack said.

"I don't think I've ever met anybody like that before. At least, not until I met you." Akemi said with a slight blush on her face.

Jack felt his heart skip a beat at seeing Akemi like that. It was a feeling he never experinced before. A feeling that was compeletly different from the way he felt towards anyone else. It was warm and comfertable with an overflowing sence of peace behind it. Jack's eyes widened as a thought suddenly hit him. This was the feeling that Jack was hoping to find in someone. The person he was looking for in this city.

Could Akemi have the aura that was conetted with his? Could she be the mate that Jack was looking for?

* * *

**SOTP: Oooh! Another pairing? Could be! But it won't be as easy for Jack. And Yusei might be headed for trouble too. What kind? Reveiw and read next time to find out!**


	7. Exceptance

**SOTP: Hey guys! Chapter seven! Awesome!**

**Disclamer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Jack sat there looking shocked as the realisation hit him. Akemi had the same aura as the one he had been following for weeks now. It was hot like fire but comferting at the same time, just like she was. Jack knew that Akemi was his mate. The one he was ment for since his birth. However he couldn't just spring that onto her tonight. Not after what just happened.

Jack was pulled from his thoughts when Akemi started to shake his shoulder.

"Jack? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. Sorry, I spaced out. Guess I'm more tried than I thought." Jack fibbed.

"Well, you were attacked so I'm not surprised. You should get some sleep, my bedroom is just down the hall." Akemi offered.

"No, I'll be fine on the couch." Jack said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, you've already done enough. I shouldn't take your bed from you as well." Jack said.

"Alright, but at least let me get you a pillow and blanket."

Akemi grabbed the items from the hallway closet and went back to the living room. After Jack layed down Akemi covered him with the blanket. As she was about to leave the room, Jack softly called out to her. Akemi turned to see a warm smile on Jack's face. His eyes half way closed and glazed over. Making a slight blush grow on her cheeks.

"Thank you, Akemi. For everything." Jack whispered as he closed his eyes.

Akemi smiled back in return before turning off the light.

She also closed the blinds in the room to cover the windows. So Jack wouldn't get burned by the sunlight in the morning. Akemi then walked to her room and got ready for bed. Feeling at peace for the first time since as she fell asleep. Akemi couldn't help but wonder if she felt this way because she wasn't alone anymore. The thought lingered in her mind as she drifted off to sleep.

Laura woke up in a rush the next morning as she got ready for work. She quickl changed, brushed her teeth, grab an apple to eat and reach for her purse before heading for the door. Not even realising her purse was open until everything fell onto the floor. As she quickly gathered the fallen items, Laura noticed a white box on the floor with a pink ribbon. Laura opened the box and gasped at what she found.

Inside was the beautiful moon stone necklace that was in the jewlery store window she passed by each night. Underneth the necklace was a small note.

(_I noticed that you look at this every night when you walk home from work._

_I hope you like it._

_Yusei.)_

Laura nearly cried, she was so happy. No one had ever given her something so beautiful before. Laura placed the pendent around her neck and headed off for work with a big smile. Excited to see Yusei that afternoon. When she got to the cafe, Laura was surprised that she didn't see Akemi behind the counter. She always there before Laura was.

After twenty minutes, Akemi ran inside with her hair deshelfed and compelety out of breath.

"Akemi, are you okay? Your almost never late." Laura asked with surprize as she finished baking a batch of cookies.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just over slept. You wouldn't believe what happened to me last night if I told you."

"What happened?" Laura asked.

"Well, you can't tell anybody else. Last night I found a vampire."

Laura gasped in surprized.

"You what?!"

"Relax! He didn't bite me or anything. He's actually a nice guy. He got attacked by some monsters and I don't know, I just couldn't leave him there." Akemi explained.

"It's not that, I'm surprized you didn't walk away from him. I thought you were all about not trusting people right off the bat." Laura said.

"Okay, look. About what I said before, I'm sorry. It's just I'm not like you, my mom and dad are always away. They never give me money even when I need it, I have to work for it. Plus my sister is in the hospital because some boyfriend beat her up. I knew what was gonna happen when she hooked up with him, but she didn't she listen to me. I told her not to come crying to me when he dumped her."

"So when she got hurt, she didn't even bother to call you for help." Laura said, finishing the scentence for her.

"That's right. By the time I found her, she was beaten, brused, had two broken legs and could barely talk. I didn't think she would end up that bad. That's why at first I thought she was attacked by a vampire. But she told me that jerk, went and got a metel baseball bat. But still, I've always been careful because there's never been anyone I could depend on."

"I'm sorry Akemi. It must be hard when you have that much responiablity and you have to do it on your own. But my mom only gives me what I need and expects me to take care of myself. The rest of the money I have, it's because I save it. I'm trying to go to art school, that's why my mom helps with money. I also work two other jobs as well." Laura explained.

"Really? And here I thought you were just blowing your money on shopping and wasting time with boys. I'm so sorry, next time I'll try not to make an ass of myself by jumping to conculions." Akemi said.

"It's okay. Now that you know better, you can do better. But listen, Akemi. If you need help with anything, let me know. Were friends after all, right?" Laura asked.

"Right. Thanks Laura." Akemi said with a smile.

Glad that her friendship with Laura was stronger than before. After a few hours, Kelly came into the cafe and noticed how happy Laura was. She smiled, glad that her and Akemi were getting along so well.

* * *

Meanwhile unknow to Laura, Yusei had back himself into a corner.

The same demon vampire killers who had gone after Jack, went after Yusei. Without warning, he was attacked from behind and thrown into a rough battle. Yusei was doing he's best to hold his own as he counter attacked. He punched one demon in the face and round house kicked another while a third one bit Yusei's leg hard. Sinking his fangs into the flesh which cause Yusei to cry out in pain.

"AHHHH!"

While Yusei was distracted, another demon tore into Yusei's right arm. A third one punched him in the gut and knocked him into ground. The demon was about step on Yusei's head, it was kicked in the face and thrown off of Yusei. The vampire looked up and smiled to see the hand of an old friend reaching out to help him.

"Jack!"

"Come on, Yusei. We can't let these fools kick us around." The blond vampire asked as Yusei took his hand.

The two vampires teamed up and took out the three demons easy. After the fight was finish, Yusei turned to Jack with smile and two did a fist pound.

"Thanks Jack. Good to see you."

"Hmp, glad I showed up before it was too late. So what's new with you, besides your latist ass-kicking?" Jack asked in a joking manor.

"I was on my to see someone when those guys jumped me. So about you? I'm guessing from your injuries that my ass isn't the only one that's been kicked." Yusei joked.

"Heh, yeah. Those fools jumped me too. Their have been alot of them running around lately. Mostly in this city, that's why I was looking for you."

"Looking for me?" Yusei asked.

"To warn you. Those nasty buggers are gathering into groups, trying to take over the vampires. They most likely be after you, since your the prince of vampires." Jack explained.

"Your right, since that's what their after, they could try to attack Laura too."

"Laura? Are you saying you already found your mate?" Jack asked with a smirk.

"I have. She has the right aura and I can feel her warmth. But..."

"Your afraid of being rejected again." Jack said, finishing the scentence.

See, when a vampire is born, part of that vampire's energy becomes mixed with the engery from their future mate. That why, they know how to find them when the time comes to look for them. However, if a vampire is rejected by their mate, that aura leaves them. The pain of heartbreak hurts them so much, that they die emoitionly. Because they lose apart of their heart that was connected with them for so long.

The vampire then goes into a fifty year sleep, so a new aura can be born in their hearts. Once awakened,the vampire must then follow that new aura to find their new mate. Yusei is one of those vampires that had he heart broken by a mate who rejected him because of his vampire blood. A mate who feared him once she learn he was a vampire. Pushing Yusei away and leaving him the darkness.

"I don't think Laura would do that to me. But at the same time..." Yusei paused.

"I understand. Try not close your heart off though. This girl just might the be one." Jack said, placing a hand on Yusei's shoulders.

"Thanks, so how's your search for your mate going?" Yusei asked.

"I actually think I found mine too. I'm going to take my time in telling her though."

"That's a good plan. Well, I better get going. It was good to see you Jack." Yusei said.

"You too, hopefully we'll see eachother more often since I'll be in this city for a while. At any rate, we don't know when these guys will attack. Try to be careful mate." Jack said as he left.

Yusei used his blood to heal his injuries and left as well. Keeping his wits about him just as Jack warned.

Unaware of the true danger that was lurking around him.

* * *

**SOTP: Okay! That was pretty good! Hope you all liked it! Next time, Jack tries to think of how to explain to Akemi that she is his mate. And we take a look at Yusei's past. Look forward to that!**


	8. Back storySweet kisses

**SOTP: Hey guys! Chapter 8! Sweet!**

**Disclamer: I own nothing!**

* * *

_(Flash Back:Yusei's P.O.V)_

_The first time I met her I thought, she must be the one. Yet she only pushed me away back into the darkness. It was fifty years ago when I first came to this city. Fifty years when I first met the women who was suppose to be my mate. A women who was so innocent and beautiful, I thought she was perfect. Yet I soon realized that perfection is an illusion that can trick you easily._

_I was walking down the street, following the aura that I had been tracking for over three years. It was the same warm, sweet, innocent feeling that I had since the day I born. I knew this feeling had to come from my mate. Finally, after so long I found her standing outside of a clothing store. She was dressed in a red shirt and jeans with long blond hair and honey colored eyes._

_The aura surrounded her was the same as the was one I had been following. I knew it was her. As I tried to think of what to say to her, I noticed that her wallet fell from her purse. Taking this as my chance, I picked up the wallet and caught up with her. Once I did, I tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention._

_"Yes?" She answered as she turned around._

_"Um, sorry to bother you, but I think you dropped this."_

_"Oh! My wallet! It must have fallen out of my purse. Thank you so much!" She said._

_I couldn't help the warmth I felt in my heart at seeing her happy. The way she smiled at me was so warm. Even though I barely knew her, I felt comfertable with her instantly._

_"Are you new to this city? I don't think I've seen you before." She asked me after putting her wallet in her pants pocket._

_"Yeah, I just came here just the other day."_

_"Well then you haven't been here that long to meet anybody. Let me introduce myself. I'm Elise, what's your name?" She asked me as she held her hand to me._

_"My names Yusei Fudo."_

_"Nice to meet you! Hey, how about I show you the best places to hang out here?" Elise asked, leaving me surprized._

_"Are you sure? I mean, we just met."_

_"Well, that's how you make friends! Plus I owe you for giving my wallet back to me. Come on!"_

_Before I knew it, Elise took my hand and lead me around the town._

_I couldn't believe how happy I was. We talked about ourselves and all of our interests. She excepted me as her friend right away and was always by my side from then on. For which I was glad. As three weeks went by, our bond grew stronger and we became so close that we could tell each other anything. __I felt truly at peace with Elise. I grew to believe that she truly was the mate I was ment to be with._

_The one that would free me from the darkness of being a vampire forever. __However, something happened the day I planned to explain everything to her. Something that I didn't see coming and would later be the reason why I was unsure of having a mate ever again. __Elise and I had made plans to meet at our usual hang out. That day, I was going to tell her the truth._

_How I was a vampire and how I searched for her because she was my chosen mate. A__s I was turning corner, I found Elise talking with a guy with dark volite hair and yellow-green eyes. He was dressed in a black jacket, torn up jeans, chains and boots. Something about the guy seemed off, so I decided to do some research on him. After asking around, I learned that the guy's name was Trent._

_I also learned that he was a drug addict and an alchoilic who as willing to do anything to get what he wanted. __That was someone that Elise had no bussiness being around. One night I followed Elise when she was going to meet up with Trent. I confronted her and told her everything about him. She didn't believe me and started to yell at me._

_"Trent is a good person Yusei! How do you know he's into stuff like that?!"_

_"I checked him out Elise. He's trouble and your better than someone like him!"_

_"Trent has been nothing but kind to me, there's no way he's into that garbage! Why would you tell me something like this?!" Elise asked._

_"Because...I...I love you! And I don't want you to get hurt!" I confessed._

_"You...what?"_

_"And there's something else...The truth is that I'm vampire...one who has been searching for my mate. And that mate is you, Elise." I explained._

_"What?! Your a vampire!? A blood sucking, monster vampire?! That's impossible! You can walk around in day light!"_

_"My father is a scienctis. He invented a lightblocking gel so I could-"_

_"I don't care! You say terrible things about Trent and yet your a monster! How can a monster love anyone!?"_

_"Elise, I-"_

_"SHUT UP! I hate you! You were my close friend and yet you trn out to be nothing more than an ugly monster!"_

_"No! That's not it at all!"_

_"It dosen't matter! I'm in love with Trent! So just leave me alone! Go find another vampire to be your mate, because I hate you! I HATE YOU!"_

_Elise then ran off. Leaving me alone in the darkness of the night. I cried for the first time in life. I wanted to go after Elise, but what would be the point? she obivously wanted nothing to do me and already chose someone else. Before I knew it, I fell to the ground and passed out alseep. My body then dissappered into a coffen, where I slept for fifty years until the aura was placed in someone else so I could find my true mate. The one who would truly love me, and except me._

_The one who would call out to me and be my light in darkness. I later learned that Elise was killed by Trent when he found out that she knew of his bad habits. He couldn't risk letting anyone know how he got his drugs illegally, so he poisoned Elise and left her for dead. I couldn't help but feel responable. Perhaps Elise would still be alive if I hadn't told her._

_Then again, even vampires can't change the past..._

_(Flash back end)_

* * *

**Thrid Person P.O.V.**

Yusei sat at the Cafe waiting for Laura as helped another customer. As he thought of the pain of his past, he couldn't help but think of how Elise and Laura were so different yet some what alike. Yusei only hoped that Laura was different in the fact that she wouldn't break his heart. Yet something inside Yusei told him that he didn't have to worry. He wasn't sure why, but Yusei could just somehow tell that Laura was the one.

"Yusei?" Laura asked as she apperouched him, bringing the vampire out of his thoughts.

"Hey there." Yusei greeted.

"I wanted to thank you for my necklace. But you didn't have to get it for me. I mean it must have cost a fortune."

"Not at all. Besides, it was worth it. I'm glad you like it." Yusei with a small smile.

"Yusei? Are you okay? You seem out of it."

Yusei gazed up at Laura with loniness in his eyes. Thinking about Elise made him feel empty inside and he hated the feeling of being alone. Something about Laura seemed to take that feeling away. Yusei wanted nothing more than to hold Laura close and feel wanted by her. Yusei stood up his from chair and spoke to Laura in a quite tone of voice.

"Can I see you tonight? I want to talk to you about something."

"Sure, I've got nothing planned." Laura answered.

"Thanks, I'll see you at your house at 7 then."

Yusei then turned to leave when he felt a tug on his sleeve. He was surprised to turn around and see Laura holding his sleeve. Looking down at floor with a light blush on her face. It made Yusei smile to see that, he could never get over just how cute Laura could be sometimes.

"What is it?" Yusei asked.

"I get off work in thrithy mintues. You think you can wait here til then? I'll get you another hot chocolate on the house." Laura offered.

Hearing her ask that made Yusei's heart jump. He couldn't believe that Laura wanted him to stay. Yusei smiled in happiness as he give her his answer.

"Sure, I can wait."

"Great! I'll be right back with that hot coco!"

Yusei smiled as he sat back down. Glad that Laura had asked him to stay.

Meanwhile, Akemi left work early to go check on Jack. Make sure he's wounds were healing alright. The apartment seemed empty when she walked inside and thought that maybe Jack had left. It wouldn't have surprized her if he did. Seems like people were always walking in and out of her life, not really caring about her. Akemi was about to go to her bedroom, when she found Jack walk in from the living room.

"Looking for me?" Jack asked with a smirk on his face.

"I thought you left."

"No, I was just sleeping. Besides, it's not like I can go anywhere with my legs like this. It's wonder I can walk." Jack lied.

He didn't want Akemi to know that he was going after the vampire killers and looking for his friend.

"That's true. Are you hungry? Oh wait, I keep forgetting you eat blood. Sorry."

"Actually, vampires can eat human food. We just don't gain engery from it like you can. We only gain it from blood. And to answer your question, I could eat something." Jack answered.

"Alright then. I'll make some ramen. It's only thing I can make that'll turn out good. Hope that's okay."

"That's perfect. Ramen is actually my favorite." Jack said.

Akemi nodded with a small smile and got to work. Jack found it interesting watching Akemi cook. How she put together ingredents and focused on what she was doing. Yet she seemed to be having fun at the same time. After an hour and a half, dinner was served and Akemi crossed her fingers as Jack took the first bite. He smiled and took another bite, being careful not to burn his mouth.

"Do you like it?' Akemi asked after a few minutes.

"It's wonderful. I must say it's the best I ever put in my mouth."

"Really? I'm glad. I don't cook for others that often, so I was a little worried about how it would turn out." Akemi explained.

"It's perfect. Thank you."

Akemi smiled and began to eat hers. She had to admit, it was good. After dinner, Akemi cleaned up the kicthen and changed Jack's bandages. The two of them then watched T.V. and chatted together during the commericals. Akemi couldn't help but enjoy Jack's company. It was nice not be alone for once. Akemi smiled at the thought as unknowly fell asleep while leaning on Jack's shoulder.

Making the vampire blush when he noticed her leaning on his left shoulder. Jack smiled as he carried Akemi to her bedroom bridle stlye. He laid Akemi on the bed and covered her with the blankets. Afterwards, Jack took a moment to gaze at Akemi's sleeping face. She seemed so peaceful and relaxed, looking sweet and gentle.

Jack found that he couldn't help himself as he leaned down and kissed Akemi softly on the lips.

_"Ahhh, so warm...and her lips are so soft...Try not to push yourself so hard anymore Akemi. I'll be here from now on...if you will allowed be at your side, and become my mate."_ Jack whispered.

He then turned off the lights and left the room quietly while closing the door behind him.

Unaware of how Akemi softly whispered Jack's name in her sleep.

* * *

**SOTP: Whoo! Not bad! Hope you all like! Please leave a reveiw if you did! Next time, Laura learns about Yusei's past and Akemi and Jack have another tender moment before she decides to become is mate. Check back then!**


End file.
